Hidden Love
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: Piper and Percy fall for each other! Really great story!
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Encounter

It was morning at Camp Half-Blood and I was out for a morning job. I loved the way the sun began to rise here. I was resting nearby a pine tree when I heard voices. It was my best friend and her boyfriend and they were arguing. Annabeth was yelling at him about sushi. Oh wait, Seaweed Brain! I paused my run and hid behind a bush. I waited for them to leave and finally Annabeth stormed off. Percy at on a nearby bench and sighed. He put his hands in his face. "Piper you can come out now". DAMN he's good. I slowly revealed my hiding spot and walked over to him. " What's wrong" was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. "Annabeth's mad because I forgot our one-month anniversary _agian_! I'm such a Seaweed Brain!". I didn't know what to do so I just awkwardly patted him on the back. " Why don't you just go to the bottom of the ocean and find her a pearl necklace or take her out to dinner. Besides she can't stay mad at you for long. Believe me I know love." I said. He looked up at me with these big hopeful eyes. That's when I realized that his eyes were a mesmerizing sea-green, so handsome, so cute, so deep,so WAIT SCRATCH THAT! I have JASON and I love Jason. Period. He pulls me into this bone-crushing hug. "Can't breathe!" I manage to choke out. "Sorry" he says sheepishly and he runs off. _Well this has been an interesting morning!_...

**I promise I will make more chapters. This is NOT a one-shot! I promise for an update but school and my hoem things have me caught in a twist. There is a dance 10-3-14 and I am going! So support me and keep reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2:Running Into Her

Percy's POV:

It was Friday and Capture The Flag day at camp. I was hanging out with my wonderful girlfriend(hint:Annabeth). Previously I had planned to show her the ne tattoo on my back but I wasn't sure how she was going to take that so I decided to let her find out for herself. Piper was right, Annabeth wasn't mad at me anymore and she was excited when I said I had a surprise for her. Yesterday I had gone and got her a necklace. Not a pearl one like Piper said but a nice sea green and deep blue one that was always shifting around. Rumor had it that it was bad luck but I just picked it up and left. Annabeth can overcome any bad luck and I will always be beside her! Of course Annabeth tried to force it out of me. She needs to know EVERYTHING! While I was walking a person bumped right into my chest. The person fainted and I saw their face. It as Piper. I had knocked her unconscious and took her over to my cabin. Thankfully I'm an only child except for Tyson who is barely here. I put her on my bed and checked her wounds. Nothing except a she was bleeding on her lip. I went to get a band-aid. When I came back I fully examined her outfit. She had a purple tank top on with some skinny jeans. She had a bandanna on which made her look cute in a badass way. I mentally scolded myself for that. I have Annabeth! Once she was fine I put her under the covers and tucked her in. I almost leaned down to kiss her on the forehead but I quickly stopped myself. I left the cabin. What a day!

**Like it, Love it, I'm a genius I know!**


	3. Chapter 3:Heartfelt Conversations

Piper's POV:

I woke up in a strange place. There was a fountain of water nearby gushing and flowing smoothly. I still had no clue where I was. Something was triggering at the back of my head but I wasn't sure what it was. It was kinda fuzzy. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. There was a cut on my lips. The sink was made of corral. I wondered how I got there. I had been walking to the arena to spar with Malcolm like I promised when... well I can't remember "when". I got out of the bathroom. The door opened and in came Percy. So now I remember. It's the POSEIDON CABIN, DUH! "I'm glad you're awake. We had a pretty nasty collision. "said Percy. So that's what happened. "I'm fine, are you?". "Yeah, you aren't really strong." I punched him in the arm for that one. He laughs. He's just standing there like there is something he needs to tell me. " I have something to show you.". He grabs my hand and pulls me out of his cabin. All I can focus on is his hands on mine not our surrounding. His hands just seemed to fit into mine unlike Jason's. He finally stopped. I looked up. It was beautiful! It was a canopy overlooking the beach. A perfect view of the camp! "It's beautiful!" I said. "Well it's my secret hideout for when I just need to get away from everything." "Oh really?" "Yup, I love camp but sometimes I feel there isn't enough privacy. One day I went jogging and stumbled into here. I take extra care to hide it from trespassers. It's my little spot even though it belongs to the camp.". I contemplated over his words. "Why did you take me here out of all the people?" I asked him. He thought hard about that one. "I don't know. I guess you're just easy to talk to and I'm comfortable around you. It's hard to put into words." he answered. There we were just sitting staring at the beach. I studied his face. His raven black hair was a mess(as usual) but handsome. He had a cute/handsome face. He could alternate between the two.(**A/N: Being cute and handsome are two DIFFERENT things!)**. He had a T-shirt on so you could see his abs. Definitely muscular. He caught me staring at him and I looked down and blushed. His hands came to my face and I gasped. He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. We just sat there enjoying each other's company until the conch bell signaling dinner rang. We got up and I brushed myself off. "You can come here anytime you'd like you know" and we walked to the dining pavilion. _Well that's one day to spend a day!_

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated but I have been SO busy and I'm sorry if you think my chapters are short but buzz off because there will be more. Just wait! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Giggling Aphrodite Girls

**This one is for Were All Okay and I'm dedicating this story to her because she loves Piper and she's an amazing, smart girl! Read her stories and her favorite stories. Give her publicity 'cause she deserves it, so cudos to her!**

Percy's POV

As we walked towards the dining pavilion Piper leaned against me a little. All I felt was guilt because if Annabeth saw this she would be jealous especially because Piper is her best friend. When we walked in Leo hollered at us and I quote "to get our tushes over here". Piper ran over to him and hit him over the head. (**A/N: Did you see what I did with the h's? No? Too soon I guess!) **I walked over to my table while Piper went to hers. Someone put their arms around me. "Hey honey!" A sweet voice cooed. "I've been looking for you everywhere!". "Sorry, I was just hanging around here and there". Not going to tell her about my little session with Piper! "We'll see you after lunch! And you BETTER spend time with ME! Or I will personally put your head on a platter!" she told me "nicely". As I say down I saw Piper looking at me. She blushed and continued talking with her half-sister Amber, I think. She started giggling about some joke her sister told her. I went over to the fire and sacrificed some to Poseidon and some to Athena. You want to keep your girlfriend's mom happy, believe me! I sat down to dinner. We were playing Capture the Flag after supper. Well, might as well dig in!

**I'm updating more so be happy! School is going great for me! I'm glad for all the fans I'm gaining but I still wish more people would see this and actually review. I take suggestions a lot! I love you all and Ii hope you love this story! Will update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5:Living With It?

**I want to thank all the people out there that have read and reviewed this and I think you're all special because it takes special kinds of people to write stories and put them in the public domain to the advantage of public opinion. I think you are all brave and I admire you and I am glad that I can have wonderful supporters of this story. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Piper's POV

It was time for Capture the Flag. The Athena, Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Hades, and Dionysus cabins are all on one team and the Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabin were on the other. Since Artemis is a maiden goddess and her hunt wasn't around my team was short one cabin so we would have to make do. Once Percy and Jason and Leo and some other people worked out a battle strategy they gave us our places. The conch horn blew. Let the game begin! Me and Percy were on the east side guarding it from any enemies trying to pass in. We were on the most unlikely side for the enemy to attack on so we relaxed. Percy told me some jokes and soon we were both laughing like buffoons. I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. As I stared into his eyes we both seemed to lean in. I felt his lips on mine. Our lips moved in synch and soon it was a full out make-out session. His tongue tried to get into my mouth and soon it was a battle for dominance. Even though I knew this was wrong, very wrong, it still felt heavenly. He had his arms around me and soon I was on top of him. I just couldn't stop! Then we both heard the conch horn. The game was over! I got of him and we didn't look at each other. We just gathered our stuff and left. When we came back we found out that the Athena cabin and all the ones on their team. Annabeth was standing there smirking and waiting for Percy. I saw how her eyes lit up when she saw him. I can't believe I was just lip-locking with my BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND! Oh, I am such a horrible person! I saw her come up to Percy and kiss him. I saw him look at me nervously. I went over to Jason and we started talking a little and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't deserve him. It was time to go to the camp fire. I walked along nervously with all the other people thinking _ How can I live with myself?_ But strangely I wanted more of Percy. I needed more of Percy!

**Okay, I'm sorry if I haven't posted in a while but that's because I was working on a different story that had a better love story. I hope you liked it and the kisses. There will be more in the next chapter! Please like and review!**

**xoxo**

** Sowhatpink164**


	6. Chapter 6:Friends With Benefits?

**I'm reviewing a lot more this time so I'm hope your happy! Also check out some of my other stories like "The Right One" which is a one-shot on Annabeth's undying love for Percy! Also check out "Hidden Love" which is a PercyxPiper fic. But don't worry I only did it to experiment with couples. Really I ship Percabeth to much! Also you can check out my Dolphin Tale fic "Another Love Tale" which is about Hazel and Sawyer after he comes back from the SEA program! If you read it you'll see the goal I posted for all Dolphin Tale writers. Last time I checked there were only 25 Dolphin Tale stories! So I'm trying to get people to rise to the challenge and make 200 stories for Dolphin Tale! So anyway read and review!**

Percy's POV

At the campfire we sang a lot of songs but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was busy staring at Piper who was staring blankly at her hands(**A/N: I wonder why?**). After the campfire I headed straight for my cabin. Well not exactly _straight_ for it. Annabeth always gets mad when I don't say goodnight to her so once I did then I went straight to my cabin.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door. "Come In!" I yelled since the door was unlocked l. In came Piper and I sat up on my sheets. She came over to me and say on my lap. "Care to finish what we started?" she said in a seductive voice. "Listen Piper, I feel guilty about this while thing and I don't really think we should continue." I told her. She nodded her head. "I understand completely! I feel guilty too!" she confessed.

We just sat there in silence until we couldn't take it anymore. We started kissing like crazy. She put her hands in my already tangled hair and played with it while I put my arms around her waist. This wasn't like kissing Annabeth! We had lost the spark long ago, but with Piper I felt something new, something fresh!

We kept kissing until finally we got tired and just stopped. Piper continued playing with my hair. She sighed contently. "You know Percy I was thinking we could be Friends with Benefits. You know like whenever we get tired of our boyfriends and girlfriends or we have a fight with them than we can come over and have it like were truly together!" she said all in one breath. I nodded yes. "I like that idea!"

"Well I better get back to my cabin before anyone notices I'm missing!". She left and I was stuck wondering whether what we were doing was right or wrong.

**So I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been really busy with some of my other stories but I promise I will never forget this one!**

**Greatest Regards, **

** Sowhatpink164**


	7. Chapter 7:The Date I Guess?

**I just want to make this short and quick! Please review!**

Piper's POV

A few weeks had passed by since that fateful day and Percy and I had seen each other a few times. Okay... A LOT of times! My stomach still churned at the thought of what we were doing. Wasn't it okay to have friends with benefits? I mean, it's not cheating right? No matter how much I try to convince myself that, I still have this pit feeling saying that this is wrong.

Anyway, right now I was taking out all my confusion, anger, and sadness out on a few innocent dummies in the sword arena. Then I felt a familiar presence behind. "Hey, hey, hey, sweet stuff!" Jason said. I turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey!" I greeted back. "So I was wondering, how about a date? Just you, me, and a candlelight dinner. I already checked with Chiron!". he said. "Knowing that I couldn't say no, huh?" "Yep!" he chirped. "Fine, I'll go get ready!" I said.

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. I had a light blue flowing dress on, that made a little V-shape on one of my legs. I had one of my sisters Maddie do my hair and makeup. If I say so myself I thought I looked pretty good!<p>

When I walked out to meet Jason I saw him up on top of the hill in a light grey suit. He looked absolutely handsome and when he spotted me, his jaw dropped open. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I gently closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies!" I mocked whispered into his ear. He finally returned from his daze. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so... Wow! Like there are no words to describe how beautiful you are!" he said. "For that one you get a kiss." I kissed him on the mouth this time. Instead of feeling the fireworks we normally had, all I felt was well... a kiss. Not like how I felt with Percy. THIS IS NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT PERCY! I am going on a nice date with Jason and we are going to have a **very good time**.

Once we got into the limo... wait let me clarify that. The camp van that Argus drives(the guy with the eyeballs all over his body, which is kind of weird, just saying) can also turn into different vehicles. Like a sports car, a race car, a RV, a speed boat, and some other cool things too. Jason had requested a limo so that we could pull up to the restaurant... in style!

Speaking of restaurant, I don't even know where we're going. I looked over at Jason, his blonde hair looking like silver in the moonlight, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are we going? What restaurant?" I asked. "This nice French restaurant over on Broadway(**Tada!**). Percy said it was really nice." he said. I nodded my head. _Percy_. Now my head was full of thoughts of him again. We conditioned the rest of the drive in silence.

When we got there, Jason helped me out if the limo like a true gentlemen. I blushed and giggled because I wasn't used to him being _this_ mannerly around me. We walked in and a waitress greeted us. Once she found our reservation she lead us to a nice table next to the window seat. We ate and drank and talked. About camp, about school and stuff like that.

You see, Jason wants to be a pilot and I want to be doctor. A specific kind of doctor that I can't really pronounce. Anyway, when we were done, and Jason payed the bill(which he insisted on doing!) we went back to camp. He kissed me goodnight and we went back to our cabins.

I tried to enjoy tonight but there still was this aching feeling for something and I just didn't know what.

**Please Review! If you've gotten this far, you should've read!:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cool Off!

**I hope that you can forgive me for not updating for a while!:( I mean it hasn't been that long**

**but I don't want you fans out there to think that I'm done with this story!**

Percy's POV

"Mmmmmmm"

Me and Piper(**A/N: He has know good grammar!:( Wasn't Annabeth supposed to rub off on him!**) were locked in a embrace. She had her hands tangled in my hair and I was rocking her hips while she was rocking my world. I had never kissed anyone with such ferocity before. When we finally pulled away, and I cuddled her in my arms we just started talking.

"So Perce, how's Marine Biology going for you at the college?"  
>"Fine, but I'm always stuck in my dorm studying!"<p>

"Isn't that what your supposed to do?"

"Yeah, but I was expecting to go to frat parties!"

Piper cracks up laughing and I give her a mock frown. She had come to visit me at her cabin because of some big fight with Jason. "So, what was the fight actually about" I ask. I don't want to butt in but(**A/N: Haha, he said butt... twice!**) I want to make sure she's alright. Piper sighs and explains. "I really don't know! It started out as just a simple little accusation and then it turned into a full-scale argument. The worst part about it is I can't even remember what we were even arguing about in the very first place!". Now she's yelling and seems very,_very_ pissed off. "Well, don't worry about it! Your here with me so just cool off." I tell her. I can feel her sigh and the drags of the day lift off her shoulder. She almost feels lighter. _She's so beautiful_, runs through my mind. Piper really is, even though she tries to down-play it. With her chopped up, braided hair and ripped jeans and simple shirts, she looks like a girl who doesn't care. And she doesn't. Even though she dresses simply, she's so beautiful she outshines all that. There's an aura to her that just makes her..._special_! I know I shouldn't be saying any of this because I'm with Annabeth, but it's all true. I mean everything I just said/thought right now. She's amazing! I just might have to rethink my position with Annabeth!

**I know it's short but it's just a little cute fluffy moment for the too. So sorry for not updating so I hope I have fans that can forgive!**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
